Honey
by RainbowgasmWriter
Summary: MattxMello, MelloxMatt, YAOI, don't like, don't read.


So I'm totally bored, its 12:45am, I can't sleep, so I'm going to write some shit... *I stopped at 5am, and picked it up again at 1:45pm...*

I know I haven't updated 'A Death Note Christmas Soap Opera' in a LONG time- heck it's been almost 8 months since my RP partner and I STARED that RP on MSN! It's just that its summer and all that- so despite the fact that the story itself had nothing to do with winter or Christmas other then the conversations at the start, I just don't feel like continuing it right now...

So I'm starting something else... A drabble of sorts... I have 12-13 days left until I have to go to summer school for my grade 12 English (4th FREAKING time trying for it! F*ck you essays!!!)... So, I will write a one shot on each of those days (I hope)... So here we go...

They will all be AT LEAST shounen-ai, if not yaoi, and most will most likely include lemons! So you've been warned! Sorry if they suck...

Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note, or its characters... It's as simple as that...

**One Shot #1- Honey**

"Honey, I'm home!" Matt called jokingly into the apartment as he returned from yet another trip to the store for his cigarettes and chocolate for his blond partner.

Mello looked up from the files he was reading to glare slightly at the redhead as he walked into the living room, "Honey?"

Matt nodded, "Yeah, Honey."

"Why Honey?"

Matt shrugged, placing the plastic bag on the coffee table and collapsing down on the couch beside his best friend, sighing heavily. "Suits you I guess."

Mello turned to face him, "Suits me?" he looked a little pissed off.

Matt, well used to Mello's touchy-ness, nodded and fished a pack of cancer sticks out of the plastic bag.

Mello growled a little, "Suits me how exactly?"

Matt shrugged, taking a cigarette out of the package and sticking it in his mouth, "I dunno." He spoke lazily around it, now fishing for his lighter in his vest pocket.

Mello looked less then pleased. "If you don't know WHY it suits me, why do you say it does?"

Matt sighed, "It was just trying to be funny Mel, it's not like I'm going to call you that all the time." He lifted his now found lighter to his cigarette, flicking it on, but before he could get it to catch, Mello had snatched the stick from his mouth. "Hey!"

Mello stomped on the stick, grinding it into the floor with the heel of his boot, "How many times do I have to tell you not to smoke in the apartment?"

Matt sighed again, a smirk playing on his lips, "What was that?"

Mello glared, "You heard me! I said, don't smoke in the apartment!"

Matt's smirk widened, "Okay, Honey..."

Mello narrowed his eyes even more, "Say that again Matty?"

Matt smirked even wider; taking off his goggles, "Sure thing, Honey..." he leaned closer to Mello.

Mello also smirked now, understanding how his statement had seemed a little- housewife-ish, "So if you get to call me Honey, what do I get to call you?"

Matt leaned in close to Mello's ear, "Whatever you want." He whispered with a slightly seductive edge.

Mello almost melted at that edge in Matt's voice, practically purring in response.

"What's the matter Honey?" Matt asked, though he knew full well what Mello was reacting to. Even though Mello would never tell anyone, not even Matt, Matt knew that he had the power to bring Mello to his knees when he started to use those seductive tones.

Mello stuttered, blushing a bit, "N-nothing." Damn Matt and his super sexy slightly English accent, and deep, sexy undertones. Oh how it drove him crazy in just the right ways.

Matt leaned back, his voice normal again, "Okay then, I guess I'll go see what I can pull together for dinner then."

If it wasn't Mello who made the noise, Matt would have thought the person in front of him had whimpered, but it was Mello, so there was no way.

Matt smirked, "Unless... There was something else you wanted to do?"

Mello looked at him with slightly flustered cheeks and a look that would have been pleading if it wasn't on Mello's face.

Matt licked his lips slightly; he was SO going to be top tonight. But he wanted Mello to ask for it this time. "What do you want baby?"

Damn, that seductive edge was back. Mello felt his heart flutter. Damn, damn, damn. Why did Matt have to be so sexy! "Matty..." he shifted closer to the redhead, placing a hand on his knee. Damn, damn, damn, he was SO going to be bottom tonight.

Matt leaned in again, his nose brushing Mello's, looking straight into Mello's clear blue eyes, "You want me?"

Mello felt his heart skip another beat when he looked into Matt's emerald eyes, and found himself speechless, nodding his head slightly instead.

Matt reached up with one hand to gently stroke Mello's cheek, "Say that you want me." And all barriers were down.

The way Matt had said that, combined with the gentleness of Matt's hand, destroyed any hope Mello had of getting the top spot back for tonight- but he really didn't care right then. "I want you Matt..."

Matt took note of the rarely herd submissiveness in Mello's voice, and felt his pants tighten at it. Without another word, he tilted his head slightly and captured Mello's lips in a soft, but passionate kiss.

Mello moaned softly the instant their lips touched, one hand immediately burying itself in Matt's fiery locks. He kissed back hungrily, his other hand clawing at Matt's neck gently.

Matt quickly took the kiss to the next level, clutching at Mello's hip with his free hand and nipping at Mello's bottom lip, then sliding his tongue out to run along it.

Mello moaned, obediently opening his mouth, his tongue starting a high intensity dance with Matt's, which slipped in the millisecond Mello had allowed it.

They continued like this for several more moments, letting their hands wander over each other's bodies. They didn't stop until they had to pull back for air, and even then, it was only a millimetre or two. They were both lightly panting, looking each other in the eyes.

"Had enough yet?" Matt teased.

In response, Mello swung his leg and settled in Matt's lap, straddling him. His blue eyes had darkened over and a look of pure want was in them.

Matt immediately dropped the teasing and pulled Mello down for another intense kiss, which obviously pleased Mello to no end with the way he started to grind his hips against his. Matt moaned and grabbed Mello's hips roughly, turning them so he could set him down on the couch, not breaking the kiss once.

Mello let himself be lowered onto his back on the couch, moaning in the kiss when Matt settled between his legs and started to rock his hips in a quick rhythm against him. He started to buck up whenever Matt pressed down, increasing the friction between them. Damn his pants were too tight- and whose idea was it to wear leather again? It was getting WAY too hot.

Matt seemed to read Mello's thoughts, as he reached up and slowly undid Mello's vest zipper; lifting Mello up slightly to push it off his shoulders.

Mello ran his own hands under Matt's striped shirt, breaking the kiss to pull it over his head. "Matty..." he whispered when his lover's well muscled chest and abdomen were revealed to him, running his hand over them and licking his lips. How he got that way when all he did was play video games, he'd never understand- but he was fucking hott. Of course that wasn't the reason Mello loved him so much- and yes, Mello does love Matt, though he would never say it- but it was sure as hell a major bonus.

Matt smirked, leaning down to whisper in Mello's ear in the most seductive and husky voice he could muster, "Like what you see love?"

If his pants weren't so tight, Mello would have cum at the sound of Matt's voice in that moment. Instead he moaned loudly and bucked his hips up, clawing at Matt's chest. "Oh... O-of course I do..."

Matt smirked more, planting soft kisses down Mello neck while his hand started to play with one of Mello's nipples.

Mello arched into Matt's touch, making an interesting little noise from the back of his throat, his head tilting back just enough to make it more vulnerable to Matt's hot mouth. And Matt took full advantage of it, his soft kisses turning into teasing nips and sucks- Mello was sure he was going to leave a noticeable mark, but if felt too good for him to care. He moaned, leaning into Matt's mouth, his mind clouding over with the dual pleasures of Matt's mouth on his neck and fingers on his hardened nipple.

"Matt..."

Said redhead looked up when he heard his name whispered in such a desperate voice, and what he saw drove him insane with need. Mello's face was completely flustered, the rosy hue making the desperate look in his eyes even more apparent, his golden hair stuck to his forehead in spots and the rest spread out messily on the couch cushion below him. He knew it was cliché, but he had to hold himself back from taking him right then. Instead he pressed his lips back to Mello's in a hungry, aggressive kiss; his hand working its way down to take off his own jeans. Mello felt what he was doing and helped by pushing the jeans over Matt's hips with his feet, leaving him in his boxers and Mello in just his pants- since he never wore boxers under his tight-ass leather pants.

Mello vaguely wondered when either of them had taken their boots off, but the thought was taken away, along with his breath when Matt started to grind against him roughly again. Mello gasped and Matt took the opportunity to deepen the kiss farther, letting his tongue fully explore the blond's mouth, which still tasted of chocolate and a hint of coffee.

Mello moaned into Matt's mouth, both hands hopelessly tangled in Matt's hair, stroking his scalp, pulling him closer. Oh god, he could never get enough, ever. Matt was more addicting then any drug, more intoxicating then alcohol, and sweeter than any chocolate he'd ever tasted- even with the hints of nicotine and tobacco lingering on his tongue. He broke away reluctantly. "Matt, I want you so bad." He almost pleaded, almost.

Matt smirked, winking, "Right back at you babe." And began to trail kisses, nips and licks down Mello's neck quickly, stopping at his collarbone for a moment to tease it, knowing Mello was sensitive there. He got the reaction he wanted, and then some.

Mello moaned loudly, arching again to Matt's mouth, his hips bucking erratically. And Matt moved on to Mello's chest, stopping for only a second to swirl his tongue around and nip at each nipple once, he was getting impatient, and he was so hard it hurt. Mello threw his head back when Matt reached his nipples, almost screaming out Matt's name, and almost whimpered when Matt left them, but he too was getting impatient, and his pants weren't helping his throbbing erection in any way.

Matt quickly traveled down to Mello's hips with his mouth, nearly tearing open his belt buckle, using his teeth to undo the laces on Mello's pants. Mello bucked his hips towards Matt's mouth, the feel of his teeth on his straining cock, even through the leather becoming too much for him.

"Maaatt..." he moaned out the redhead's name impatiently.

Matt smirked, getting his bearings a bit, reining himself in slightly, enough to drag out the foreplay just a little longer- knowing it would drive Mello insane. Maybe he could even get the blond to beg for it this time. An idea formed in his head, Mello was never happy with just release- when he was bottom, he wanted it up the ass no matter what he had to do, no matter how many times he had cum before that, and if you didn't give it to him before he REALLY went off the edge- you'd end up on the butt end of his shiny, custom made 45mm handgun. Granted, it was better than being on the end of the barrel, but it still hurt. But it wouldn't hurt to tease him just a little more.

Matt pulled the leather pants off in one swift motion, finally freeing Mello's already weeping arousal. "Already that hard huh?"

Mello growled, "Just shut up and DO something about it, NOW!"

Matt smirked more. Mello was one step away from begging and they'd hardly done anything. He licked his lips slowly, "And what would you like me to do Hon? Maybe you'd like me to do this?" he ran a finger lightly up the underside of Mello's erection, earning a cock stiffening moan from the blond, but no worded response. "Or maybe you'd like this better?" he leaned down and flicked his tongue over the tip, lapping up the pre-cum.

Mello moaned louder and bucked his hips, "Yess," he hissed, his voice low.

That was the first step, so Matt lowered his head more, taking the tip into his mouth, sucking lightly. Mello responded by groaning and bucking his hips again, trying to get Matt to take more of him. Matt obliged, taking half of him in his mouth now and sucking hard. Mello threw his head back, moaning Matt's name again. Matt took the rest of him in one more movement, once again glad for his lack of a gag reflex. Mello moaned his approval, being surrounded by that wet heat was almost enough to send him over the first edge. Then Matt began to bob his head up and down, almost pulling completely off of him, nipping at the tip on his way by before taking his entire length back into his mouth.

Mello was a moaning, bucking, writhing mess after that. After several mind blowing moments, he managed to rasp out, "M-matt... I-I'm..." and just as he said that, Matt stuck a finger up Mello's ass- when did he lube that up? - and the mixture of sensations made him cum hard into Matt's mouth, moaning out the redheads name in pure bliss.

Matt swallowed it all hungrily before pulling away. "You always taste so sweet, it's almost disgusting."

Mello tried his best to glare at him, "You seem to like it enough."

Matt smirked again, "I never said I didn't like it. I did say it was ALMOST disgusting- ALMOST being the key word."

Mello tried to kick Matt but when he shifted, he was reminded of the finger up his hole and blushed.

Matt chuckled, "What's the matter love?" he moved the finger slightly, tickling Mello's inside walls.

Mello moaned hoarsely. "Matty..."

Matt had noted that Mello had never really fallen flat when he had cum, and smirked. "Am I really that amazing?"

Mello tried to glare again, but Matt moved the finger again, making him moan and stiffen a little once again.

Matt chuckled again, "I'll take that as a yes." He whispered huskily in Mello's ear. Mello reacted the same way he always did to that tone, his heart fluttering and cock hardening. So predictable, but Matt loved that about him.

Mello growled, "Just fuck me already!"

Matt raised an eyebrow; now THAT was not predictable- Mello never ASKED to be fucked; he always had too much pride. Matt was winning, and there was a matching grin on his face. "What was that love?"

Mello groaned and pressed down on Matt's finger, "I said fuck me!" Oh god he was so desperate, he wanted Matt so badly he'd beg if he had to, and it showed in his eyes.

Matt was dumbfounded, he'd finally broken Mello down. "Maybe..." he inserted a second finger.

Mello moaned and pressed down on both fingers hard, "Matt!"

Matt knew he was pushing his luck with not giving Mello what he wanted at this point, but he'd rather end up at the butt end of that gun then hurt Mello by taking it too quickly, and frankly, if he DID take him now, he'd probably still end up at the mercy of that gun handle when Mello realized it HURT to take it that fast; not that the man didn't already KNOW that... Matt scissored his fingers, stretching Mello slowly, "Hang on just a little longer baby... You know I can't take you until you're ready, I don't want to hurt you." He said it in a usually soft tone.

Mello felt his heart flutter even more at that tone then the others, but in a different way. He was actually sort of touched that Matt didn't want to hurt him, but he didn't have a lot of time to think about it right then, because Matt's fingers were working magic inside him. "Matt..."

Matt added his third finger and continued to work at loosening Mello's tight hole, trying to ignore the painful throb of his needy cock. Mello rocked against the fingers, giving breathy moans that sent shivers of delight down Matt's spine. He'd never understand how someone as nerdy and lazy as he is could ever have been given someone as beautiful as Mello, and he'd never understand how only he can make Mello turn into this burning heap of desire that's beneath him. He was nothing special after all... At least that's what he thought.

Mello grabbed Matt's arm, shaking him out of his thoughts. "Matty please, that's enough... I need you now!" Mello never said please, and hearing it from him not only sounded strange, but strangely erotic.

Matt smiled and pulled his fingers out, leaning down to kiss Mello gently and tenderly. Settling himself between Mello's legs again, running his hands along Mello's inner thighs. Mello responded instantly, spreading his legs more, and shifting so Matt could get a more comfortable angle to push in, this accompanied by soft moans and arms wrapping around Matt's back and neck. Matt broke the kiss and no more words were needed as Matt slowly pushed in, moaning at the feeling of Mello's tightness around him after the drawn out foreplay. When he was buried in Mello up to the hilt, he paused, knowing that sometimes Mello just enjoyed the feeling of Matt inside him, making him feel whole.

Mello moaned softly and looked up at Matt, not saying anything- but his eyes speaking volumes. I love you Matt. I love you, I love you, I love you. I need you, don't you ever leave me. I can't live without you. He'd never say the words out loud, but Matt knew that he felt them. He smiled down at Mello, his eyes responding, me too, me too, to everything that flickered in Mello's eyes, and when Mello smiled back- that's when he started to move.

Slowly at first, drawing out each thrust, making Mello shiver in the gentle bliss. Then faster and harder- but never too fast or too hard, always just perfect- hitting Mello in all the right places, making him moan and whisper Matt's name in ecstasy. Matt too was enjoying the less frantic motions, moaning softly with each well angled thrust, each of Mello's sounds sending amazing shivers through his entire body. Yes, he would never understand why he was the only one, but he was damn glad he was.

Mello came shortly after Matt had added gently stroking his erection to the list of sensations. His body convulsing slightly; his back arching off the couch. Matt's name rolling out of his lips in a blissful mantra. Matt came a few thrusts later, pressing his head into Mello's shoulder as he buried his seed deep inside Mello's body. He whispered Mello's name as he did- his REAL name... "Mihael."

"Mail." Mello whispered back, leaning up to kiss Matt ever so gently.

And Matt thought it was the perfect time to finally say it out loud, so he looked Mello in the eye, and said "I love you..."

Mello looked at him a little sad that he couldn't say it back, even though he really did love him back.

Matt smiled, "It's okay, I know you love me, you don't have to say it.

Mello shook his head, "No it's not... You have every right to hear it said... So..." he took a deep breath and looked Matt in the eye, his face serious, and even though his voice was only a whisper, barely loud enough to hear, the words rang loud and clear in Matt's ears, "I love you too..."

Matt's face broke into a huge grin, even though there were little tears in his eyes. He honestly never thought he'd hear those words fall from those lips, but they did- and they were the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. "Honey, I never thought I'd ever hear those words, and you have NO idea how happy it makes me to hear them..." he pressed his forehead against Mello's.

Mello smiled back, his heart swelling at the pure joy he saw on Matt's face... "I love you Matt." Maybe it wasn't so hard to say after all...

As soon as he heard it a second time, Matt swiftly picked Mello up off the couch bridal style, whisking him off to the bedroom for many more rounds of lovemaking.

END!

Wow- my lemons are LONG! About 3000+ words long... Hope it doesn't suck after all this...

R&R


End file.
